


Freundschaft.

by Fibonacci



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Male Friendship, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibonacci/pseuds/Fibonacci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit großen Augen starrte Sherlock auf seine geliebte Geige, welches nun zerbrochen vor ihm lag. John, der sich selber die Schuld für diesen Unfall gibt, wird promt von dem Detektiv aus der Wohnung geschmissen...aber hoffentlich doch nur vorübergehend, oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halli Hallo!
> 
> Die FF ist spontan geschrieben, allerdings habe ich irgendwann  
> (vor einem Jahr oder so) eine englische FF gelesen,  
> in dem Sherlocks Geige zu Bruch ging und John sich Vorwürfe gemacht hat.  
> Die Idee kommt also nicht von mir, das ganze Drumrum schon!  
> Falls zufällig jemand die FF kennt, kann er mir gerne den Link schicken
> 
> Anmerkung: Kein Slash, wer ihn aber sucht, wird ihn finden / leicht OOC
> 
> Großes Dankeschön an meine wundervolle Betaleserin Nothing!

—••÷[ Freundschaft. ]÷••—

 

Part 1

 

„Totale Zeitverschwendung! Selbst Andersons Erbsenhirn hätte diesen Fall lösen können! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso ich mich von dir habe überreden lassen, “ knurrte der Consulting Detectiv, zog sich seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn zum Trocknen auf. Es war Oktober und London zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Bereits seit Tagen hingen dicke, graue Regenwolken über der Metropole und ein Wolkenriss war nicht in Sicht.

„Ja, du hast ja recht, aber als Lestrade mir die Details am Telefon genannt hat, kam mir das Ganze etwas aufregender und irgendwie komplizierter vor“, gab der Doktor entschuldigend zu und begab sich in die Küche um Tee aufzusetzen.

„Natürlich! Er weiß, dass ich sonst nicht kommen würde. Nächstes Mal übernehme ich das, dir kann er ja anscheinend jeden Fall als spannend verkaufen!“

Der Andere stöhnte nur genervt.  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich versuche, dich zu beschäftigen, bevor du mit irgendwelchen waghalsigen Experimenten die Wohnung vernichtest.“

„John, ich weiß, du kannst das nicht nachvollziehen aber mein Gehirn braucht Arbeit. Jetzt sofort. Ich spür schon wie meine Dendriten verkümmern, wie kleine, dünne Ästchen, die seit Tagen kein Wasser mehr gesehen haben!“

John, der gerade dabei war im Kühlschrank etwas Essbares zu suchen, wusste leider nur zu gut, wovon der Andere sprach.  
Sobald die Detektei keine neuen Aufträge mehr bekam, wurde sein Mitbewohner unausstehlich. Die Löcher in der Wand, Organe im Kühlschrank, verbrannte Kleidungsstücke und die enorm schlechte Laune seines Freundes, ließen Johns Faust schon das ein oder andere Mal bedrohlich zucken.

„Wenn dir so langweilig ist, tu dir keinen Zwang an und ordne mal ein wenig deine Sachen hier. Mrs. Hudson hatte nicht ganz unrecht.  
Es sieht hier aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld, “ damit deutete John auf die Bücher, Zeitungen und losen Blätter, die zusammen mit so manchem Beweismaterial aus älteren Fällen überall im Wohnzimmer verteilt lagen. Mycroft hatte ihm zwar vor dem Schlachtfeld, welches man an der Seite von Sherlock Holmes sah erzählt, doch hatte er ihn leider nicht vor diesem Schlachtfeld gewarnt.

Er war gerade dabei, den Tisch zu räumen, als sich Sherlock auf einmal regte. Dieser stand nicht mehr länger still, sondern fing an, durch die Wohnung zu tigern, auf der Suche nach…na, was wohl?

„Langweilig, John. Du weißt was ich brauche. Gib sie mir!“

„Tut mir leid, Sherlock. Aber vielleicht würdest du sie ja beim Aufräumen finden, “ gab John verschmitzt von sich und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ein weiteres Knurren von Seiten Sherlocks.  
„Du stehst hier auch nur unproduktiv im Weg rum,“ fauchte dieser nun und bedachte John noch mit einem finsteren Blick und fegte an ihm vorbei, stieß ihn mit den Händen nicht gerade sachte zur Seite, damit er freie Bahn hatte, was den Anderen ins Taumeln brachte.  
John, völlig überrascht von dieser Aktion, konnte nur froh sein, dass er den Tee bereits abgestellt hatte, doch als er sich auf den Sessel niederfallen ließ konnte er neben dem Rascheln der Zeitungen auch noch etwas anderes hören.

 

Ein Knacken.

 

Ein überaus böses Knacken, was überaus Böses vermuten ließ.

Das Blut in Johns Adern gefror und er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, als er das Geräusch einzuordnen versuchte, wobei er betete nicht darauf zu sitzen, worauf er zu sitzen vermutete. Sherlocks abruptes Stoppen bestätigte seine Vorahnung und er hielt unbewusst die Luft an, sodass die Stille, die sich jetzt in die 221b Baker Street legte, unerträglich wurde.

Langsam, fast schon zögerlich drehte sich der Größere um und starrte einen Augenblick auf Johns Platz, ließ seinen Blick dann zu Johns Augen wandern. Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein und keinerlei Emotionen ließen sich ablesen, doch John bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Sherlocks Blick ihn zu durchbohren schien. John, der plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwachte, sprang auf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihn zwei grobe Hände packten und zur Seite schoben. Auch der Detektiv hatte sich aus seiner Starre gelöst, dem Raum durchquert und nur seine hektischen Bewegungen verrieten die aufkeimende Panik.

Die Papiere wurden vom Platz gerissen und ließen einen freien Blick auf die zerbrochene Geige zurück. Das Instrument war entzwei, nur noch die Saiten verbanden den Hals mit dem restlichen Körper, wobei der Steg durch die fehlende Spannung vom Platz gerückt war. Die Decke war mit dem Griffbrett zusammen ein ganzes Stück eingedrückt worden. John schloss die Augen. Totalschaden.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete wagte er sich kaum, den Blick von der Geige zu nehmen, um Sherlock anzusehen, da er genau wusste wie wichtig ihm besagtes Objekt war. Als er seinen Freund von der Seite betrachtete, konnte er erkennen, dass das sonst so ausdruckslose Gesicht von starken Emotionen gezeichnet war. Da war Fassungslosigkeit, Entsetzen, Wut, Trauer, Bedauern und tiefer Schmerz.

 

John schluckte und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

 

„Sherlock…?“

Doch Sherlock macht keine Anstalt John zu beachten.

 

„Sherlock, bitte…“

 

„Raus“, zischte der Größere nur zwischen verbissenen Zähnen.

 

John gab sich einen Ruck und wollte gerade seine Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen legen, als diese schon beim Versuch von einer blassen, wohlgemerkt zitternden Hand, weg geschlagen wurde.

 

„ICH HAB GESAGT, DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!“

 

Und nun hatte John die komplette Aufmerksamkeit seines Mitbewohners. Graue Augen starrten ihn bedrohlich an und seine Körperhaltung hatte sich verändert, alle Zeichen standen auf Abwehr. Seine ganze Erscheinung schrie: Fass mich nicht an!!! Johns Herz krampfte sich unter diesen Augen schmerzhaft zusammen. Ein, zwei Momente standen sie so da, dann viel der Blick von Sherlock wieder auf sein geliebtes Instrument. John machte einen Schritt zurück um dem Anderen Raum zu geben, hielt die Hände ergeben in Schulterhöhe und startete behutsam einen weiteren Anlauf.

 

„Sherlock, ich wusste nicht…wie hätte ich ahnen kö-“

 

„Du bist ja immer noch da! Raus, RAUS HIER! AUF DER STELLE!!

ICH WILL DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT MEHR SEHEN!“  
schrie der Größere nun und dieses Mal machte er die paar Meter zwischen ihnen zunichte, packte John fest bei den Armen, drehte ihn auf der Stelle und schob ihn Richtung Tür, keine Rücksicht nehmend auf das Stolpern des Doktors, auch das verzweifelte Gesicht seines Freundes wurde ignoriert. Er bekam einen letzten Stoß und wurde damit in das Treppenhaus geschupst, dann hörte er die Tür hinter sich zuknallen.

 

John konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren pochen hören, wobei auch seine Atmung alles andere als normal war. Sonst nichts, nur die Stille des Hauses und in der Ferne das leise Prasseln des Regens.

 

War das eben wirklich passiert?

Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?

Wieder rein gehen konnte er nicht, nicht jetzt. Sherlock hatte ihn rausge-……Sherlock hatte ihn noch nie rausgeschmissen!  
Nicht so, nicht aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung…

John begann ungelenk, mit steifen Beinen und immer noch leicht zitternd die Treppe runter zur Haustür runter zu kraxeln. Er stieß die Tür auf und fluchte, nicht mal eine Jacke hatte er mit. Der Regen prasselte auf seinen Körper nieder und seine sowieso schon nassen Sachen sogen das Wasser nur so in sich auf.

War das etwa ein Rauswurf? 

Aber doch nur vorübergehend …oder?

 

Scheiße!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halli Hallo!
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, Favos und Klicks, ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut!!
> 
> Nun wird das Ganze auch etwas emotionaler und naja etwas…kitschiger. Und wir kommen zum angekündigten OOC.
> 
> Sherlock ist ungewohnt einsichtig, und John ungewohnt fragil DAHER:
> 
> Anmerkung: leicht OOC / Kein Slash, wer ihn aber sucht, wird ihn finden
> 
> Und da wir ja nicht sicher wissen, ob es in S3 zu einer Umarmung kommt…bau ich mal hier eine ein ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Großes Dankeschön an meine wundervolle Betaleserin Nothing!

—••÷[ Freundschaft. ]÷••—

 

Part 2

 

 

 

 

War das etwa ein Rauswurf? 

Aber doch nur vorübergehend …oder?

Scheiße!

~

 

Ziellos streifte John durch die Straßen von London. Schon längst war seine Kleidung durchweicht und die eine oder andere Haarsträhne klebte klatschnass ein seiner Stirn. Er hatte kein Geld dabei, natürlich nicht. Sein Geld war in seinem Portemonnaie, das in seiner Jacke steckte, die wiederum zu Hause bei Sherlock war. Was soll's, er hatte eh nicht das Bedürfnis, irgendeine Kneipe oder dergleichen aufzusuchen, viel zu viel Rummel. Zu Harry oder Sarah wollte er auch nicht, denn es würde einigen Erklärungsbedarf geben und das Letzte, was er wollte war, dass sich jetzt jemand in die Angelegenheit einmischte, oder ihm gar sein Mitleid aussprach. Sie alle kannten Sherlock nicht. Früher oder später würde er also wieder die 221b Baker Street aufsuchen müssen. Er entschied sich für später.

Noch immer hatte er Sherlock vor Augen, wie er verzweifelt auf seine zerbrochene Geige starrte. Wenn Sherlock an einem Fall arbeitete, spielte er oft auf ihr. Es helfe ihm beim Ordnen, eine klare Struktur in das Wirrwarr von Informationen zu bringen, hatte er John erklärt. Doch nicht nur während der Fälle musizierte der Detektiv. Auch wenn er Emotionen verarbeitete, welche ihn häufiger überkamen, als er zugeben würde, kam das Instrument zum Einsatz. Ruhige, sehnsüchtige Balladen, wenn mal wieder die Langeweile Einzug hielt, lebhafte Stücke, die sein Hochgefühl nach einem abgeschlossenen Fall zum Ausdruck brachten…oder aber auch einfach nur das ohrenbetäubende, quälende Gekratze, wenn er Mycroft aus der Wohnung scheuchen wollte. Diese Geige war für ihn weitaus mehr als nur ein Stück Holz.

John fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das nasse Haar. Verdammt, hätte Sherlock ihn nicht geschubst, dann – HALT! 

Er verbot sich, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Sherlock hatte ebenso wenig Schuld wie er.  
Es war ein Unfall, ein blöder Unfall.

Doch Sherlock schien das anders zu sehen.

 

Raus!

ICH HAB GESAGT, DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!

Du bist ja immer noch da! Raus, RAUS HIER! AUF DER STELLE!!

ICH WILL DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT MEHR SEHEN!

 

Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Das durfte nicht sein, Sherlock durfte ihn einfach nicht rausschmeißen, das würde er nicht verkraften. John hatte schon etwas länger über die Beziehung, die sie zueinander pflegten, nachgedacht. Für John war es pures Glück, den verrückten Detektiv an seiner Seite zu wissen, mit all seinen Macken. Er selber würde sich nicht als Adrenalinjunkie bezeichnen, aber ja verdammt, er brauchte den Nervenkitzel und Sherlock gab ihm, was er seit Afghanistan schmerzlich suchte. Doch wie dachte der andere über ihn? Bevor er John kennen gelernt hatte, war er genauso seiner Arbeit nachgegangen und hatte sein Leben gelebt. War er für ihn also nur ein…Anhängsel, ein Extra? Ihm fiel auf, dass er kaum über Sherlocks Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste. Aber der selbsternannte Soziopath musste ja irgendetwas an ihm finden, sonst würde er doch wohl kaum bei ihm wohnen und bei seinen Fällen assistieren, oder?  
Sie waren Freunde, richtig?

…

 

Es fing bereits an zu dämmern, als John das Ufer der Themse erreichte, es mussten also bereits einige Stunden vergangen sein. Hier in den Victoria Tower Gardens, einem kleinen Park, war um diese Uhrzeit und vor allem bei dem Wetter keine Menschenseele mehr zu sehen.  
Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, war nicht mehr so niederschmetternd wie zuvor. Dafür hatte ein kalter Wind eingesetzt, der dem Doktor nun um die Ohren pfiff. Er stützte sich auf dem Geländer ab und betrachtete den Fluss, wie er da in der Dämmerung zu glitzern begann, während die Straßenlaternen eine nach der andere angingen. Die Spiegelungen der Lichter der Stadt und der vorbeiziehenden Schiffe, ließen das schwarze Wasser in den aufregendsten Farben erstrahlen.

So schön der Anblick auch war, John wusste, dass er hier nicht ewig bleiben konnte. Er musste dringend ins Trockene, auch wenn er das bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, so wusste er, dass er die besten Voraussetzungen mitbrachte, sich eine Lungenentzündung oder ähnliches einzufangen.

 

Plötzlich wurde es dunkler, weniger windig und der Regen blieb ganz aus.

John stand still, wusste er doch das laute Prasseln über seinem Kopf genau einzuordnen.

...

Er blickte nach oben…

Jupp, ein Regenschirm.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er sich zu dem Träger umdrehte...

 

Sherlock!

Die Haare reichlich vom Wind zerzaust, sonst aber trocken, blickte er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Blogger nieder.  
Die Beiden standen nahe beieinander, so dass es John möglich war, trotz des fehlenden Lichts, die Mimik seines Gegenübers zu deuten, die in diesem Moment ungewöhnlich offensichtlich war. Eine Seltenheit.

Ein Moment Stille dann…

 

„Es tut mir leid.“

Die beiden schauten sich verwundet an, sie hatten es gleichzeitig gesagt.  
Schließlich ergriff Sherlock das Wort. Er sprach leise, seine Stimme war belegt.

„Ich weiß, wofür ich mich entschuldige, aber wofür entschuldigst du dich?“

Johns Blick wanderte kurz zu Boden, bis er sich zusammen riss und dem Größeren direkt in die Augen sah…  
er war schon vorher mögliche Entschuldigungen im Kopf durchgegangen.

„Das……Zuerst mal, Ich weiß, dass du einen schlechten Tag hattest heute, sowie die ganze Woche schon. Du warst die ganze Zeit schon so genervt, weil du keinen Fall hattest und die Sache mit den Zigaretten… ich hab dich ja geradezu provoziert, irgendwie zu agieren und – “, doch er wurde von Sherlock unterbrochen.

„John, Das läuft in die völlig falsche Richtung.“

„Das Ganze war ein Unfall. Ein verdammter Unfall und es lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich weiß doch, wie viel sie dir bedeutet – “

„John.“

„Ich kenne mich zwar nicht mit Geigen aus, aber vielleicht ist da ja noch was zu retten. Ich werde natürlich für den Schaden aufkommen – “

„John!“, und Sherlock wurde lauter, denn er merkte, dass sich sein Freund da in etwas reinsteigerte.

„Und wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist, ist das auch verständlich, aber bitte schmeiß mich nicht aus der Wohn – mphf!“

Sherlock hatte ohne weiteres seine Hand auf Johns Mund gelegt und nun dämpfte ein Handschuh die letzten Worte. Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick. John, etwas perplex von der Aktion, verstand und verstummte. Okay, es war nicht geplant gewesen, den Anderen direkt mit Entschuldigungen zu bombardieren, aber es brannte ihm auf dem Herzen und als er erst einmal angefangen hatte…

Ein bedauerndes Lächeln von Seiten Sherlocks, gefolgt von einem Räuspern.

„Du hörst mir jetzt zu und hör mir gut zu, denn ich werde das nicht wiederholen.“

John nickte und gleich darauf wanderte die Hand von seinem Mund zu seiner Schulter, wo sie verweilte. Sherlock erinnerte sich, vor ein paar Stunden hatte er genau dort fest zugepackt und den Doktor zur Tür geschleift. Ein kalter Schauer überkam ihn, was definitiv nicht dem Wetter zuzuschreiben war.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld; wenn wir einen Schuldigen suchen, muss ich wohl dieses Mal dafür einstehen, denn schließlich war ich es, der die Papiere überall hat liegen lassen und regelrecht in den Sessel geschubst hab ich dich auch noch. Alles in allem eine Verkettung unglücklicher Ereignisse, die, wie du schon sagtest, eher einem Unfall gleichen. Der Punkt ist der, dass du dir rein gar nichts vorzuwerfen hast“, und nun senkte sich der Blick des Detektivs auf Johns Kragen, bevor er grummelnd fortfuhr:

„Ich will mich hiermit also entschuldigen. Dafür…dass ich dich so angeschrien habe und natürlich auch dafür, dass ich dich so…grob aus der Wohnung gescheucht hab, aber als ich meine Geige so sah, hat sich auch meine…Beherrschung verabschiedet. Und bevor du fragst, ich werde dich natürlich nicht aus der Wohnung schmeißen, wie könnte ich denn? Ohne meinen Blogger wäre ich doch verloren…außerdem kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, gleich zwei Freunde an einem Tag zu verlieren“, damit erhöhte er den Druck auf Johns Schulter leicht und schenkte ihm ein abgekämpftes Lächeln.

John, der bis dahin vollkommen still war und zugehört hatte, konnte es kaum glauben. Sherlock gestand sich Fehlverhalten ein und entschuldigte sich auch noch bei ihm. Natürlich wusste er, dass in diesem scheinbar kalten Soziopathen mehr steckte, als es den Anschein hatte, aber das war für Sherlock ungewohnt…einsichtig. Als die Hand auf seiner Schulter dann auch noch weiter zu seinem Rücken wanderte, ihn in eine etwas unbeholfen Umarmung zog, fiel der Fels, der seit dem Verlassen der 221b Baker Street auf seinem Herzen lastete. Lange Arme schlangen sich um ihn und sein bibbernder Körper hieß die neue Wärmequelle willkommen.

 

„Wir sind beide Idioten, oder?“

„Und manchmal bin ich der Größere“, murmelte der Meisterdetektiv in Johns Halsbeuge.

Ein kleines Auflachen seitens Johns, dann tasteten sich kalte Finger an Sherlocks Hals.

„Hat dir Mycroft eigentlich ein Abhörgerät implantiert? Ich hätte diese Erkenntnis gerne auf Band.“

„Nicht übermütig werden, Watson.“ Damit klopfte der Größere ihm abschließend auf den Rücken, löste sich von seinem Freund und suchte Augenkontakt, wobei ein Grinsen seine Lippen zierte.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, du bist klitschnass. Weitere Fragen können wir auch da klären. Nicht, dass ich am Ende noch zwei Patienten an der Backe habe.“

 

Sie machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Hauptstraße. Platz hatten die beiden genug unter dem großen Schirm.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“ durchbrach John die Stille und erntete für die Frage einen Seitenblick des Detektivs.

„Wem, glaubst du, gehört der Regenschirm? Er war sogar persönlich bei mir, wollte wohl sicher gehen, dass ich nichts Unüberlegtes anstelle. Und zu deinem Standpunkt…CCTV. Dein Handy konnte er nicht orten oder besser gesagt, es hätte ihm nichts genützt, da es in unserer Wohnung ist, aber er konnte deine Wege sehr wohl mit den Kameras verfolgen…und schau nicht so. Ja, ich habe es in Kauf genommen, Mycroft um Hilfe zu bitten.“

John schmunzelte. Gleich das zweite Wunder am heutigen Tag.

„Na, da stehen wir jetzt aber in seiner Schuld.“

Diese Aussage quittierte der Lockenkopf nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Wir könnten ihm ein Sahnetörtchen oder dergleichen zukommen lassen“, überlegte der Doktor gespielt ernst.

Die Beiden sahen sich kurz an und…fingen dann an zu kichern. Sich über Mycroft lustig machen, das ging immer.  
Die Anspannung, die seit dem Vorfall allgegenwärtig war, fiel nun endgültig ab und es hatte etwas Befreiendes,  
die Strapazen des Tages, an der Seite eines Freundes, einfach wegzulachen.

 

Mehr noch…an er Seite eines besten Freundes.


End file.
